1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an integrated fluid coking and gasification process for the production of a low sulfur coke product.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to produce fuel gases and low sulfur coke by integrated fluid coking and gasification processes, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,661,543, 3,702,516 and 3,759,676, the teachings of which are hereby incorporated by reference. In these prior art processes, steam and an oxygen-containing gas are generally introduced into the bottom of the gasification zone to react with the coke therein to produce a fuel gas and a low sulfur coke residue.
It is also known to heat fluid coking beds by injecting oxygen into the upper portion of the bed, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,522,170.
It has now been found that the desulfurization reaction of the coke product can be improved by introducing a portion of the oxygen-containing gas into the upper portion of the gasification zone.